


I. Miss. You.

by draconica



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nick is too horny, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconica/pseuds/draconica
Summary: Ellis is just trying to enjoy a baseball game with Keith but Nick is making it hard to concentrate. Featuring Nick's nudes.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 14





	I. Miss. You.

“Hey, El, pass the nachos?”

“You've already had yours, why you gotta eat on mine, too?”

“Watching baseball makes me hungry.”

Ellis just pulled a face at his best friend and begrudgingly handed Keith his little cardboard tray of nachos and cheese, watching as he grabbed a handful and left only a few plain broken ones at the bottom. The mechanic couldn't help but smile at him – Keith ate like a machine.

Back to the action, the Atlanta Braves were behind the Colorado Rockies but only by a margin as they approached the ninth inning. The whole game had been a nail biter in itself, the Georgian crowd all on the edges of their seats. Keith had been the loudest, wanting his team to know at every opportunity how he felt about them.

The two friends watched intently as one of their batters walked up to the plate, and then Ellis jumped as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Keeping one eye on the field, the mechanic reached for his cell while Keith continued to shout questionable encouragement to the Braves.

It was a text message from Nick, which was a little odd in itself – Nick barely ever text him of his own accord unless it was important, he was pissed off, or he was drunk. And Ellis was curious to know which it was this time.

_I miss you._

Definitely drunk.

Ellis gave a sigh, a little smile on his face as he tapped out a reply. He would've teased Nick for being drunk at any other time, but if this was a sober message sent in earnest, then he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

_I miss you too! Game's almost over and then me and Keith are going out for beers. I'll be home in a few hours okay?_

With that done, Ellis slipped his phone away and brought his attention back to the game. It had been such a long time since he'd gone to any sports event with Keith and it had been fantastic to spend time with him again. Even as he leant over and took a big swig of Ellis's soda, slurping it up and slapping his knee in thanks. Ellis reached over and tugged the bill of Keith's cap down over his eyes like a big brother would do to his younger sibling.

“Dang, Ellis, I missed the pitch!” he whined, batting his hands away and peering down at the players scrambling for the ball.

Ellis was just done laughing at him when his phone buzzed again - apparently Nick had more on his mind.

_No Ellis. I mean, I miss you._

Huh? What was Nick on? He _must've_ been intoxicated to be making no sense. Drawing down his brow in confusion, Ellis lost focus of the baseball game for a moment to continue messaging his boyfriend.

_I don't get it Nick. What do you mean you miss me?_

It was only a few minutes afterwards, during which Ellis could imagine Nick getting a little frustrated at how slow he was at getting his point, that another message came through.

This one was a picture message, one which caused Ellis to blush profusely once he'd opened it. Nick had held up his phone and taken a picture of himself laying on their bed, his buttoned shirt completely open and thumb hooked into his black briefs, pushing them down enough for Ellis to see the stem of his penis. His eyes were out of frame, but the mechanic could still see his smug grin, his tongue poking out to run along his teeth.

_I. Miss. You._

Okay, so, not drunk. Horny.

“Yer Yank boyfriend textin' ya?”

Ellis jumped a little as Keith spoke next to him, thankfully his eyes still on the game rather than looking over his shoulder in curiosity.

_Now send me one of you._

“Y-yeah, it's Nick. Just sayin' hi,” Ellis fibbed, at least to an extent. He waited for Keith to start cheering for his team again before hurrying to text Nick back.

_Still at the game Nick. I'll be home soon so can't it wait?_

After sending his reply, Ellis couldn't help but scroll back up a little to keep looking at that picture. Damn, Nick always looked good, only now he was being sexy on purpose. God damn that man, and God damn how it aroused him so quickly.

Then another picture arrived. This time it was from Nick's point-of-view, looking down at himself as he lay on their sheets. But this time his briefs were gone, his legs were spread, and his erection was palmed in his hand.

Apparently it couldn't wait. Fine then. If Nick wanted to play this dangerous game then it was on his own head.

Hunching forward a little in his seat (mainly to hide his lap from everyone else), Ellis bit his lip as he tapped away, thankful that Keith was too intently distracted with the baseball to notice.

_If I was there I'd crawl right in there and suck your dick. Get my lips all around it to make you moan._

Ellis could hardly believe his own daring. Even though no one was paying attention to him or what he was doing, sexting Nick here almost felt like public sex. He felt surprisingly thrilled for it, but it made him a little anxious all the same. Especially as Nick continued to play along.

_I'd tug at your hair while you did it. Then when I was wet enough I'd pull you up onto my lap and grind into you._

Ellis had to suppress a moan at that. He hated that his lover was gradually persuading him onto his train of thought. He knew that Nick was getting his jollies off to this, but picturing it just made it harder to put off any longer, especially as he couldn't help but visualise the last part.

Fuck it.

“Uh, I'll be right back,” Ellis said sheepishly as he stood, a little unsteady on his feet. “Need the bathroom.”

Keith's eyebrows rose as he watched his buddy begin to leave. “Didn't'cha go, like, an hour ago?”

Ellis gave a small shrug, racking his brain for an excuse as he shuffled along the row of seated people. “I-I dunno… can't ignore it, right?”

He certainly couldn't ignore the thrum of his loins as he hurried to the exit and headed for the men's bathroom, clutching his phone tightly. Once he was in the thankfully empty rest room, Ellis moved to a stall, locked the door behind him and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, grumbling as he speed-dialled Nick's cell number on his phone. While the call connected, Ellis one-handedly undid his belt and wrestled with his zipper, cursing the man he loved for doing such a thing to him without even being there.

“Hey, baby,” Nick crooned into the phone.

“I hope you're proud of yourself, Nick,” Ellis grumbled at him, trying to sound as pissed off as he could. “I felt real embarrassed textin' ya that stuff in front'a Keith.”

“He saw it?” Nick's tone had changed entirely from sounding relaxed and smug to sounding shocked and annoyed.

“N-no, no! He didn't see nothin'!” The young Southerner assured him, just now finally releasing his penis from it's confines. “Was jus' hard to keep a straight face in front of 'im, is all.”

At that, he could here Nick exhale, presumably relaxing again. “Are you alone?”

Now that he was indeed all alone, Ellis was finding it a lot easier to relax and not let worries about being caught plague him from what Nick was coercing him into. “Yeah, I'm in a bathroom stall 'n' no one else is here.”

“Good.” The gambler gave a sigh, followed by a tight little moan. “Now, where were we?”

Ellis could feel his cheeks flush a hot pink as he began to rub himself, trying to get back into the fantasy they had both been building up. “Y-you were… grindin' up against me…”

He could hear Nick give a purr, a goddamn purr, at the idea.

“If you were here… I'd push my fingers into you until I heard you beg for more.”

A gasp parted Ellis' lips as the thought tugged at his arousal in all the right ways. He felt his cock stiffen a little more under his fingers. “Mm, that sounds nice...” Though he wanted to recreate the feel of Nick's fingers inside of him, that was where his boundaries were set. Masturbating in a public restroom was embarrassing enough.

Nick chuckled. “Are you begging yet, Ace?”

Ellis's free hand continued to work himself hard, but in such a cold, unfamiliar setting, he was having some trouble.

“Say somethin' else,” he requested a little breathlessly. “S-somethin' dirty.”

To Nick's credit, he seemed to cotton on right away what Ellis was trying to do. After a short chuckle, Ellis could hear Nick lick his lips. “I'm gonna fuck you, Ellis. The moment you get back, the moment you step through that door… I am gonna rip your clothes right off your body, pin you to the wall and fuck you until the plaster cracks.”

“Nnngh...” Hearing Nick say every sultry word directly into his ear was having the desired effect and the mechanic gently rocked his hips up as his erection reached full-mast. But hell if he was going to ask his lover to stop now. “K-keep goin'...”

“Yeah… then I'll carry you up to the bedroom and fuck you again on the bed. I'll pound into you over and over until you're dazed and breathless and all you can say is my name.” The gambler took a moment to groan and then Ellis could vaguely hear bedsprings – Nick's hips must've been rocking aswell.

“Fuck, Nick, yer drivin' me crazy!” Ellis clenched his teeth and eyelids, picturing everything that Nick was saying and feeling the effects at his hand. Suddenly, the setting and circumstances didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was the conman's dirty voice and the promises of what was to come. Ellis had been wound up to the point that he didn't care for much else beyond wanting Nick, needing him, with every cell in his body. “I wanna come… I wanna come with ya...”

“And I want to hear it,” Nick replied through a moan, the mattress creaking again as he presumably rolled in the bed. “C'mon, Ellis. Come for me. God, I wish you were here right now, baby… wish I could see your face.”

“Niiiick,” Ellis panted, his hand rocketing up and down as his head lulled to the side. Even through the phone, Nick's grunts and groans of pleasure made him feel so close to him, almost as if he were there. And God, he wanted to bet here so badly. In a few short hours he would be, but this was about right now. And while it wasn't entirely intimate, it was still so God damn hot.

Ellis whined, scrunching his eyes shut as he continued to picture Nick jerking off on their bed, writhing naked amongst his crumpled shirt and their creased bedsheets. “Fuck, Nick, tell me ya close...” 

Nick didn't need to answer with words. His slightly muffled voice (Ellis assumed from where he was biting the pillow) gave paced, growing groans that gave away just how close he was.

“Ellis! Ah, fuck!”

At the last moment, the mechanic turned his head and tried to muffle his satisfied, staggering cries into his shoulder as he finally hit orgasm, doing his best to capture as much of his release into his palm as possible but not even caring as some dripped to the tiled floor. On the other end of the phone, Nick was a lot less silenced in climax – he had the luxury of being in private, after all. And a good thing too; his cries of pleasure sounded hot as hell. Having to quieten those would've been a crime.

Once Ellis had relaxed in the after-glow, he suddenly remembered where he was. Looking down, his jeans had somehow ended up bunched at his knees and his shirt was halfway up his chest. “Aw, hell,” Ellis grumbled as he attempted to tidy himself up, grabbing toilet paper with his free, dirty hand and trying to clean himself. It wasn't easy. “Can't believe ya made me do this,” he muttered to his boyfriend who was still trying to catch his breath.

“Didn't make you,” the con artist countered, chuckling shortly afterwards. “Just planted the idea in your head.”

“I hate it when ya do that… gimme a minute.” Ellis pocketed his phone and stood, wiping his hands on the tissue and then flushing it down the toilet once he was done. Then, he stepped gingerly out of the cubicle into the thankfully still-empty public bathroom and approached the sinks so that he could wash his hands more thoroughly, soap and all. “Yeah, you must be damn proud'o yourself, mister,” he pouted as he brought his cell phone back up to his ear. “I'm missin' the end of the game for this.”

He could almost hear Nick grinning. “You're welcome. Besides, it's more exciting than any baseball game. Ice hockey. Now there's a sport.”

Ellis snorted, absent-mindedly looking into the mirror while he was there. “Yeah, yeah, you still gotta take me to one'a those, Suit.”

“That's a promise.”

The mechanic picked at a lump of fluff in his hair, licking his lips. “Hey… if I can find some excuse, I could get outta the beers after the game and be home in, like, an hour?”

“Don't worry about it, Ace,” Nick moaned as he stretched in the bed, still glowing. “That was pretty good. It'll hold me until you get back, anyway.”

Ellis shuffled his foot. “And when I get back…?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” his lover purred in reply, sending a tingle down Ellis's spine.

A little while later, as Ellis returned to his seat in the stadium, Keith was giving him the strangest look. He reached up and scratched his beard as his best buddy gave him a grin in return. “El, man, it took ya twenty minutes to use the bathroom! Ya missed, like, six home runs! What were ya doin' in there?”

Ellis gave a shrug as he slurped up the last of his soda. “Somethin' came up.”


End file.
